


Piggyback to Piggyback

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, de age Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick gives Ray two piggyback rides that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback to Piggyback

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt on tumblr.

“Mick, time to wake up,” Ray says the exact minute our alarm goes off, and I have to seriously have to wonder if he was lying awake waiting for my alarm to go off. I reach over and hit snooze and pull the covers over my head.  
“Go away Ray,” I growl and he pulls at the blanket,  
“Miiiiiick,” he whines and pulls them off of me. I grumble and bury my face in my pillow, that may or not smell like him.  
“Go away,” I say and Ray pokes the bottom of my foot with his finger.  
“Come on Mick!” he says tugging on my leg and I kick his hand away. He falls quiet after that…too quiet. Sure enough Ray tosses himself onto my back and wraps his arms around me.   
“What are you doing Ray?” I ask and he grips me tighter.  
“I’m going to stay like this until you get out of bed,” Ray says and I can hear the pout in his voice without even looking. I groan and push myself off the bed. Ray squeaks and grips me even tighter.  
“W…what are you doing?”   
“Just hold on tight,” I say and carry Ray into the bathroom.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“What the f…freak is going on?” I asks because there are two little kids running around the kitchen and Ray would get that wounded puppy look if I cursed in front of a child.  
“We had to remove Dr. Palmer and Miss Lance’s child selves,” Rip says and the adult version of the Canary is doing her younger self’s hair with Kendra’s help. I look around for child Ray and find him crawling out from under the table. He looks up at me and I marvel at how alike they look. Same hair, same smiles, same wide innocent eyes. He stands, brushes off his hands and runs up to us.  
“Hi, I’m Ray,” he says staring up at me.  
“Mick.”  
“You’re really tall,” he says and I laugh because he gets to be the same height as me.   
“I wish I was that tall. Does everything look smaller from up there?” he asks curiously, just like his older self with the questions. I kneel down and ruffle his hair.  
“Would you like to see for yourself?” I ask and his eyes light up like it’s Christmas morning.   
“Really?” he asks, I nod and help him climb up onto my shoulders and he holds tight to my head and squeals when I stand up. I hold on to his ankles so he won’t fall/  
“You okay?”  
“Everything is so small,” he says and I take that as a yes and starts walking around the room. Tiny Ray squeals and hugs my head tightly, laughing hysterically.   
“Thank you Mr. Mick.”  
“Just Mick kiddo,” I say and adult Ray beams at me.   
“Okay can I stay up here?” Little Ray asks resting his cheek on my scalp.  
“Sure Kiddo, stay up there as long as you want,” I say.  
“Really?”  
“No fakely,” I say and he laughs.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Okay time for bed,” I say. I’m standing in the room that was assigned to baby Ray, who’s still attached to my head. He’d stayed up there all day, through every meal, every trip through the hall, and even when I was just sitting around doing nothing, he hadn’t budged a single inch.  
“I don’t want to.”  
“You have to, but you can sit on my shoulders tomorrow,” I say.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise, but you have to go to sleep now,” I say and he giggles and drops onto the bed.   
“Thank you.”  
“Sleep tight kiddo,” I say tucking him in and leaving the room. I walk to the room I share with adult Ray and when I step in two arms wrap themselves around me.  
“I missed you,” he says.  
“I didn’t go anywhere I was on board the entire time.”  
“Yeah with him.”  
“Are you jealous of your four-year-old self?” I ask.  
“No, but he got all your attention.” Ray says kissing my neck.  
“Aww that’s so cute,” I say and pick him and carry him to our bed, time to give adult Ray some attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, hotforcaptaincold


End file.
